Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{7}{3q} + \dfrac{1}{10q}$
Answer: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $3q$ and $10q$ $\lcm(3q, 10q) = 30q$ $ x = \dfrac{10}{10} \cdot \dfrac{7}{3q} + \dfrac{3}{3} \cdot \dfrac{1}{10q} $ $x = \dfrac{70}{30q} + \dfrac{3}{30q}$ $x = \dfrac{70 +3}{30q}$ $x = \dfrac{73}{30q}$